fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Aledia
Parę obrazków - inspo - klik, kilk, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik, klik. Jak coś jeszcze znajdę to wkleję. Aledia - Jedna z planet Magicznego wymiaru, położona najbliżej Universy której życie dali (wg. legend) właśnie Aledianie. Aledia jest mała, aczkolwiek pełną uroku, kryształową planetą. Rodzina królewska Universy w części pochodzi od Aledian (już wyjaśniam - Maristella miała córkę, Artemis. Artemis dostała Universę jako prezent od kogośtam z rodziny. Przepowadziła się i dała Universie gwiazdy oraz rozbudziła światło. Z kimś dziecko musiała mieć a że pierwsi Universianie mieli w sobie "krew" Tak techicznie rzecz biorąc Aledianie nie mają krwi a "masę" ale mniejsza. Aledian więc ojciec Galaxii był w jakiejś części Aledianczykiem dlatego Galaxia ma w sobie ich "krew" a tym samym Astra i każdy następny władca Universy. Wśrod zwyczajnych obywateli Universy spotkać kogoś z krwią Aledianczyka to już rzadkość (ale nie niemożliwe przykładem jest tutaj Jupiter której dalekie pokrewieństwo objawiło się niezwykłym kolorem skóry oraz oczu podczas gdy jej rodzice wyglądają jak zwykli ludzie) ponieważ w okresie wzrostu badań na Universie, jej rozwoju i wzrostu popularności Universiańskiej Eurowizji przybywało wiele osób z innych planet min. Solarii, Zenithu czy Serenii. Ponieważ nikt tutaj nie włada magią żywiołów a potrzebne są by zachować równowagę, planetę strzegą cztery kamienie runiczne położone w "czterech stronach świata" kamienie te są jakby odpowiednikami czterech podstawowych żywiołów (woda, ziemia, ogień, wiatr) i to one sprawiają że na Aledii żywioły są wogóle obecne (przypominam że kryształowa planeta). Kamienie runiczne to największy skarb Aledii, bez nich planeta zostałaby zniszczona dlatego drogi do nich usiane są zagadkami, "specjalnymi artefaktami" i stworami. Zniszczenie kamieni to największa zbrodnia jaką można wyrządzić planecie i Aledianczykom. "Dwie czteroramienne gwiazdy w godle symbolizują położoną blisko Universy inną planetę - Aledię której mieszkańcy wg. legend bardzo przyczyniła się do powstania Universy zanim przybyła na nią pierwsza królowa, tchnęli oni pierwsze okruchy światła na zimną i pokrytą skorupą ziemię. Ponoć "skała" (święty pomnik) była pozostawiona przez Aledian jako zapewnienie tego że kiedyś powrócą oni na Universę lecz do tej pory to nie nastąpiło. Aledia stała się obiektem poszukiwań Universańskich badaczy Magicznego Wymiaru, swego rodzaju Atlantydą, nikomu nie udało się udowodnić że planeta istnieje. Nikt jej nigdy nie zobaczył na żywo." Aż do dzisiaj. "Magiczne zwierzaki" Ja to ubiorę w inne słowa. Legendy Pdptk. Do przeniesienia. Coś na rodzaj czarnej dziury zasysającej wszechświat służąca do strasznenia dzieci przed snem ot takie tam bajeczki ale będzie uczestniczyć przy historii powstania Aledii. Skoro to FF to mogę sobie wyobrażić i napisać wszystko co przyjdzie mi do głowy. Godło Godło Aledii to czteroramienna, granatowa gwiazda, ozdobiona pośrodku fioletowo-szarym okręgiem. Przekaz w godle Cztery, równe ramiona gwiazdy = cztery kamienie runiczne. W środku słońce i księżyc. Mieszkańcy thumb|left|152px|Przykład "Latarenki" na Lyrze.Aledianie nie potrzebują jedzenia ani picia w takiej formie jaką my znamy. Swój "pokarm" czerpią z małej "latarenki" połączo ej z nimi czymś na rodzaj wici. Latarenka znajduje się w dziurze na plecach Alediańczyka i może bezproblemowo ją wyjąć by "podładować" energią słoneczną. Alediańczycy wyglądają jak człekopodobna, skumulowana, różnokolorowa masa energii zamknięta w przeźroczystym "woreczku". Mogą miec najróżniejszy kolor "skóry", włosów, oczu. Potrafią stawać się kometami, podróżując z ogromną prędkością po przestrzeni kosmicznej (nie robi im to krzywdy ponieważ jedyną materialną częścią Aledian jest ta elastyczna "otoczka" jak z parówki xd oraz wytwarzać kryształowe figury. Wygląd Koloru włosów, ciała, oczu nie dziedziczy się w genach. Są one kompletnie przypadkowe. Rozmnażanie u Aledian również jest dość...niespotykane. By powstało nowe życie nie potrzebni są przedstawiciele dwóch różnych płci (chociaż na planecie tej występują zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni) lecz odrobina "masy" tego serka topionego w osłonce jak ja to nazywam, czasu i pryzmat przez który przepuszczana jest wspomiana "masa" osoby które pragną mieć potomka łączą ze sobą po fragmencie masy (pół na pół) i przepuszczają przez pryzmat. Płeć potomka jest przypadkowa, cały proces zajmuje równą dobę i odbywa się pod okiem rodziny królewskiej. Warto wspomnieć że na Aledii by mieć dzieci para (lub samotna osoba lecz wtedy wymaga to od tej osoby poświęcenia większej ilości swojego materiału) musi uzyskać zhodę króla i królowej. Bardzo przestrzega się liczby urodzeń ponieważ Aledianie potrafią dożyć wielu lat. Aledianczycy mogą się zakochać, są związki LGBT i pary Aledianczyk-osoba z innej planety a więc innej rasy lecz takiej parze o wiele trudniej jest doczekać się potomstwa. Im dalszy (i im mniejsza ich liczba) Aledianczyk w genach tym podobieństwo do tej rasy zanika np. Taka Astra to po Aledianczykach nic nie ma lecz zdarzają się "anomalie" (a to muai być bardzo bardzo astecz pokrewieństwo taka anomalia występuje aż raz na 10 pokoleń. Wogóle genetyka Aledianczyków to temat na oddzielny podpunkt. Władze Rodzina królewska Ursa, Comma, Lyra, Europa (księżyc Jowisza bodajże nie znany nam kontynent) Sigma, Nova, Sol, Eos, Pax...dużo ich. A co ciekawe to tutaj 98% osób nosi imię związane z ciałami niebieskimi bo wierzą że to tak dla "patronatu" (wiecie że dana gwiazda/księżyc etc etc patronuje tej osobie). Ukształtowanie terenu Generalnie klimaty światów Magical Girls albo jak Silver Millenium (SM), Brightmoon czy Mystacor w "She-Ra and the Princesses of Power" Netflixa. Komunikacja i media Oooo ale mam pomysła. Dam im takie tuby zawieszone w powietrzu którymi podróżują...ale w sumie po co im pojazdy skoro umieją lewitować? Klimat Mieszkańcy Aledianie. Ważniejsi mieszkańcy królewskiego dworu *'Lyra' - księżniczka planety, "Światło Aledii". *'Borealis' - (Od CrB:Corona Borealis - Korona Północna) - Pomyślałam o jakimś czarodzieju gwiazd bo z takim talentem widywałam głównie żeńskie OC ciekawie by było. jednak nie zrobię mu strony bo leń i dużo mam do roboty ale zostanie szczegółowo nakreślony tutaj. BFF Lyrki. Na codzień lata z mieczem i robi za jej prywatnego śmieszka. Jest dzieckiem zwyczajnej pary Aledian jakichś naukowców ale dzięki Lyrze wepchnął się na dwór. *'Europa' - Zrzekła się tronu na rzecz Lyry bo chciała wieść życie z Novą Abrew pozorom to strasznie samolubne z jej strony bo Lyra została postawiona w sytuacji bez wyjścia...a przynajmniej tak myśli. *'Nova' - Dziewczyna Europy. Wliczana do rodziny królewskiej. Wyniesieni. Tzw."Wyniesieni" to Aledianie którzy zostali że tak to napiszę podniesieni rangą i całkowicie stracili materialne ciało goszcząc na nieboskłonie. Areion, Astrea, Asose, Atreus i Zeonia. Tradycje i kultura 'Pismo' Tak jak na Universie nyktografia. Tak właściwie to także pismo Universa zawdzięcza Aledianom, było obecne kiedy przybyła Artemis ale nieliczna grupka umiała go czytać i pisać w nim. Królowa zaciekawiona tajemniczym pismem obecnym na wielu skałach postanowiła nie wypierać go innym a szerzyć naukę posługiwania się nim tak że stał się czymś powszechnym. 'Technologia Aledian' 'Święta/obrzędy' 'Muzyka' 'Kuchnia' Architektura 'Ważniejsze miejsca' 'Miejsca godne uwagi' Od autorki Ciekawostki *Słowo "Aledia" nie ma znaczenia. Nazwa została wymyślona po tym jak przez dobre 10 minut bezcelowo patrzyłam w okno. *Pierwszy cytat na stronie to słowa Symmetry z gry "Overwatch". Co ciekawe w polskiej wersji językowej zdanie to mówi w j.hindi. Galeria Aledia symbol.png Inne Lyra i Europa projekt.jpg|Lyra i Europa w typowych dla Aledianek, codziennych ubraniach. BorealisID.jpg|Borealis (z trochę zbyt ciemnym tłem grrrr) NieMamPomysłuNaTytuł.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija